


Bruine

by pandibicth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Retail, Attempt at Humor, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Rain, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Witch Kozume Kenma, Witchcraft, all the karasuno first years are best friends, and yachi has four of them because shes a lesbian, i dont like that shit bro, i love.......Them, i want to write shouyou's family but idk how, if its up to me therell be NO ANGST, ill try, im back on my bullshit yall, im not kidding, kenma and kuroo are the bestest of friends, rated g for gay, the author is gay too, they all share colletively 5 braincells, try to change my mind you can't, well kind of i guess, well uh, yamaguchi has the other one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandibicth/pseuds/pandibicth
Summary: driz·zle/ˈdrizəl/nounlight rain falling in very fine drops.Shouyou knows that something is happening with this shop, and he will get to the bottom of it.





	Bruine

**Author's Note:**

> waddup gays im back at it again  
> the story behind this, well there's not really one iwas just thinking about how if you sell things to spernatural creatures youd have something to show it on your door to say to spn ppl like hey!!!!! i sell things to YOU yknow? but without alerting non-supernatural people  
> but what if someone got your shop and had no idea what the symbols means ?  
> also i wanted to write a witch au for a long time and i reallty like witch kenma yall  
> how his power work and the lore is not really established yet because well i like a bit o f mystery  
> i have absolutey no beta reader and im sure that the verbs are ALL OVER THE PLACE dont judge yall  
> bruine means drizzle btw i wanted to do The Thing with the definition as a summary  
> also i have to get up at five am tomorrow its already midnight maybe im stupid  
> enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Most people wouldn't call Hinata Shouyou an observant person. Really, they would rather call him dense, stupid or short (The short one has no relation with his perspicacity, that's just something people call him). And while that's true, for the most part, Shouyou is not a complete imbecile. He may not be book smart or even any good at school, and sure sometimes a kanji would be especially hard to read (It still isn't as bad as in high school), but he can be perceptive about some things. He is people smart, if you will.  
The point is that even someone like Shouyou, who doesn't have a very long attention span or any kind of awareness for some things, can sense that something was up with this damn shop.

At first, Shouyou thought that it was a gang thing, or the mob-

“Wait, hold on. This is about your shop again? I'm going to fucking murder you.”

Shouyou dropped his serious face immediately and threw the pencil he was holding for dramatic effect at the face of the interrupter. 

“Kageyama !!”, he yelled, with no form of respect whatsoever for the ears of his audience, “Listen ! i swear to you that something weird is going on there !”  
The scowling face of Kageyama disappeared into a pillow, mumbling something about having shit to do. (They all knew that was wildly untrue)

Shouyou frowned and grabbed another pencil. “As I was saying before I was rudely (he emphasized on the “rudely”) interrupted,”

At first, he thought that it was some sort of gang, or the mob, because Tokyo really is a scary place compared to Miyagi, but he realized that the mafia would have stopped sending people after it was obvious that he didn't understand what was going on. Then he thought maybe, his grandpa's ghost is haunting the place and it attracts weird phenomenons, but it was ridiculous so he figured, maybe his grandpa used to sell drug and they think-

“Are you kidding me ? The idea of a drug network occurred to you after a ghost haunting the place ?” Tsukishima seemed simultaneously annoyed and intrigued by the mysterious operation of Shouyou's mind. Shouyou threw him another pencil. “Where does he keep getting all these pencils ?”, Yachi silently wondered.

“Maybe…, and Kageyama looked like he was thinking really hard, Maybe they are roleplaying ?” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Yamaguchi quietly snickered. “Bakageyama ! They were full grown adults! Some were at least thirty !”

“Maybe they are just real witches trying to buy material ?”, Yachi said, kind of out of it. An uncomfortable silence fell as every idiot in the room considered the possibility.  
“Yachi, Yamaguchi responded, I love and value you, but that's a ridiculous idea.”

**

Kenma liked the rain. Well, he liked thunderstorms and thick heavy rain that soaked people on the streets and made everything outside smell of petrichor. He liked how people caught off-guard by an unexpected rain looked. Boring people who always had an umbrella on them where no fun, but he liked seeing people running on the streets, their jackets pulled over their heads. But his favorite type definitely was the ones who either didn’t care enough about the weather to try to shield themselves from it, or who liked it enough to stop and enjoy it. Koutarou used to spin around, his arms raised, laughing at the rain cascading on his face, no matter how cold it actually was outside. It always warmed Kenma’s body from head to toes, seeing someone enjoy the rain as much as him. Of course, Kenma was drawing his power from the rain, so maybe he was a little biased, but there was a particular kind of rain that he couldn’t stand. Light rain, drizzle, not even strong enough to make a sound when hitting the sidewalk, that made you hesitate about covering yourself and made your hair greasy for the rest of the day, because you decided that you shouldn’t get an umbrella because no one else has one, so you would stand out and look stupid, but you always stay too long out, so now your clothes are slightly wet, but not enough to change them, so you’re just uncomfortable for the rest of day. Kenma in general, didn’t like half-assing things he cares about. Rain was one of them, so he hated that sort of in-between rain that couldn’t decide if it was a real storm or just a bit of humidity in the air.

At the moment, it was drizzling, and Kenma’s only protection against it was Kuroo’s big red hoodie, that was too thin to not cling a little to his forearms after being out for so long. It was nice at the beginning of the day, effective against the fresh spring air, but wasn’t doing anything to stop the drops of sticky water.  
Kenma could feel that it was that sort of rain, typical in big cities when it starts to get hotter, that dirty and sweet kind. He didn’t like it. He liked strong, clear rainwater. Every droplet falling on his skin was giving him a short and unsatisfying burst of energy, making him feel jittery and annoyed. The rain was slowly damping his socks, the good ones with the little lemons. His sneakers were starting to take a dirty color, and mud was beginning to stick to the sole of his shoes, making them look more old and beaten up than they actually were. Kenma wiggled his toes uncomfortably. 

He couldn’t remember where that stupid antique shop was, and he needed valerian roots for his anti insomnia spell. He didn’t understand why people who asked him about this kind of stuff couldn’t just buy tea or even sleeping pills, and that kind of spell was kind of boring and really not his forte. It was made worse by the all-nighter he had to pull at the full moon two days ago. Kenma sighed softly. His hair was starting to get wet and a long dark lock of hair was blocking approximately one sixth of his right eye vision. He was almost considering asking Kuroo directions (that’s how desperate he was), but he had lost their last bet (how long can Lev walk with his shoelaces untied without tripping), and he wasn’t about to admit to defeat again. 

A small puddle of water suddenly seemed familiar to him, and for the first time that day he was thankful for that shitty rain. He kicked the puddle, effectively messing it up, finishing his spell.  
“Amateratsu Antiquities”, he read, and a drop of water fell on his forehead. He exhaled a small breath of steam, releasing the energy and stepped in the shop, remembering to dry his shoes at the entrance. Inside, it kind of felt like time had stopped. An old clock was lazily ticking in a corner, and Buddha was watching him from a shelf, a hint of a smile on his face. Dust was flying in the ray of light of the window. Kenma breathed in the ancient and slightly moldy smell of the room, reminding him of old books. The bell above the door rang twice. The door closed with a soft click.  
The mop of orange hair on the counter shot up, revealing bright eyes and a round face, sprinkled with freckles. The stranger, different from the sweet grandpa that Kenma was used to, smiled at Kenma with all his teeth. And like that, on an afternoon with a kind of weather that he especially hated, in a small shop, Kozume Kenma met Hinata Shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> YAYYYYYYY i hoped you liked that first chapter !!!!!!!!!!! im so excited abt this fic dont let me abandon is pls  
> if you enjoyed please consider leaving a kudo and/or a comment you have no idea how happy they make me seriously  
> i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/pandibicth) follow me if you want im really funny i promise  
> also i made a kenhina [youtube video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Hltk9cS5QI) its super cool it took me nine hours to make  
> have a good day !!!!


End file.
